


The Last Leg Part 1

by callietomyarizona



Series: One Way Calzona Could Reconnect Post Amputation [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Rekindling Calzona, The Last Leg TV Show, post plane crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callietomyarizona/pseuds/callietomyarizona
Summary: Callie and Arizona not sleeping in the same apartment and things are rough between the two of them. One day Callie receives a phone call from her sister where she learns of a TV show that might be able Arizona come to terms with the amputation and help the pair rekindle.





	The Last Leg Part 1

RING RING RING RING

Callie pulled out her phone, smiling when she saw it was Aria. Since she’d come out to her family Aria had been really supportive. Though she hadn’t contacted Callie when their father had banned anyone from contacting his oldest daughter, apart from a postcard with the words “I still love you” written in her distinctive handwriting. But once Carlos had come around to Callie’s bisexuality, Aria and Callie had gotten even closer.

“Hola chica” Aria chirps down the phone

“God Aria, why are you so chirpy?” Callie groans

“Because I’m getting to speak to my favourite sister”

“I’m your only sister, idiot”

“Not the point. I’ve missed you Callie. How have you been? How’s everything? How’s Arizona?”

“Jeez Aria, starting out with all the hard stuff” Callie chuckles

“I just want to know how things are with you. I’m worried about you”

“I’ve been getting through. It’s just so damn hard Aria. I used to have two other people to help me look after my daughter but now one of them is dead and the other one might as well be. And I know that she’s gone through something awful and I know that she has PTSD but it’s been half a year Aria. I’m not even allowed to sleep in my own home because I’m not allowed to sleep in my bed in case I touch her. I have to sleep in the bed of my dead god damn best friend, surrounded by all his stuff. I mean, she did the mandated therapy the hospital made her do but she wouldn’t go to any more. God, I miss Mark. He was always there for me, even if we didn’t like him being so present all of the time, I would give almost anything for him to be back bugging me.”

“How’s Sof doing?”

“She’s really struggling, I mean, she won’t even remember her father when she grows up and that breaks her heart. But she keeps crying and Arizona is the only one who can calm her when she gets worked up in the night, but Arizona won’t touch her.”

“Speaking of Arizona, I found a show that she might like”

“What’s that?” Callie asks

“It’s called ‘The Last Leg’”

“You do realise that she might actually kill me if I suggested she watched anything related to legs?”

“No silly” Aria chuckles “I really think that she might enjoy it”

“Ok…” Callie hesitates “What’s it about?”

“Well, since I’ve been helping papa with expanding his hotels in England, you won’t be surprised to hear it’s a British show hosted by an Australian and two Brits.”

“And what does that have to do with anything?”

“If you let me finish, then you’d find out” Aria scoffs “It’s a comedy news show but the reason I think they would like it is that two of the hosts are missing one of their legs. A lot of their content isn’t based around their disabilities, but they do make good natured jokes about it but it’s not the main focus of their show. You said that Arizona was still struggling the last time we spoke and I thought that this might help her to see people, who are like her. If that makes sense?”

Callie’s heart starts to swell at the care that her sister is showing towards her. Growing up, they weren’t overly close but since they’d both gone to university and got their own lives they’d grown closer, speaking once a week on the phone. But since the crash, those calls had dwindled due to Callie having to look after Sofia and Arizona whilst working to keep them all afloat, so she didn’t need to tap into her trust fund.

“That sounds good Aria. Am I able to view it over here?”

“Not legally I think” Aria says, causing them both to chuckle “I’ll download a whole load of episodes for you and I’ll email it across to you. If she takes it the wrong way then tell her I sent it, which’ll hopefully make things better for you and considering we still haven’t met and I’m in England, that means she can’t come and hit me!”

Hearing Sofia cry in the other room, Callie stops laughing. Dragged back to the reality of being the single person responsible for her daughter. “I’m going to have to love you and leave you and go take care of Sof”

“Of course, Cal. Give that precious angel a hug from Auntie Aria and I promise when I’m done in London I’ll come and see you. Maybe have a night out like the good old days” She says giggling to herself “But I’ll send you that stuff over tonight ok?”

“Thank you so much Aria, hopefully it’ll spark something of Arizona. We used to love watching comedy shows together so I know its content that she likes…” Her voice drifting off, reminiscing of happier times.

“Anyway, I’ll let you go and take care of your little girl and your wife and remember Cal, I’m always her for you”

“I love you Aria”

“Love you too”

“Bye” they both say, hanging up.

Throwing her phone on the sofa, Callie rushes across the hall to Sofia’s room scooping up the crying toddler. “Shhhhhh mi sirenita” Callie whispers into her ear, rocking her backwards and forwards trying to soothe her. Checking the time, she realises there’s no point in putting Sofia back to sleep because then she won’t sleep later. Placing the now calmer toddler on her hip, she walks into the kitchen. “How about you help mama cook mija?”. Taking the little girl’s smile as a yes, Callie puts her down in her high chair and starts to prepare food for herself and Arizona. Not that they’d even eat together….

\---

Having finally downloaded episodes that Aria sent her, Callie smiles, hopeful that this will help Arizona. Otherwise she had no ideas about what to try other than ripping her out of her bed and carrying her kicking and screaming to therapy.

Entering what used to be their bedroom, Callie sees Arizona has moved herself to the bathroom using her crutches, obviously needing the toilet. She grabs a piece of paper and scribbles a note, leaving it on the iPad in the middle of the bed. Picking up the pillow, she sniffs Arizona’s scent that she misses so much. Realising that Arizona could be out any minute, she places the pillow exactly where it was and on her way out, stops to smile sadly at the picture of their wedding day. Kissing her forefinger’s fingertip, she places it upon the picture of a smiling Arizona before whispering “I still love you, mi cielita”. Looking sadly back into the room, she leaves, carefully closing the door.

Unbeknownst to her, Arizona had opened the bathroom door a crack and had watched her every move. Moving herself out of the bathroom with the aid of her crutches, Arizona sits herself down on the bed before picking up the note.

_Arizona,_

_Aria, who is now staying in England for a bit, started watching this show. She thought it would be something I would enjoy and thought it might be nice for you to watch so she sent me a load of episodes (which took all night to download!)_

_I’ll be back a bit later than usual tonight, probably around 11. Sofia will be in the spending the night at Meredith’s and there is some chicken piccata in the fridge for you to heat up for dinner._

_I hope that you enjoy this show and please remember that I love you._

_If you need anything then I’m just a phone call away._

_All my love,_

_Your Calliope xxx_

Running her fingers over the ink, Arizona smiles weakly. Even though she’s shouted, hit and ignored Callie, she still cares about her. Her anger towards Callie about the amputation of her leg had subsided because deep down, she knew that Callie did it to save her life.

Curious as to what show is on the iPad, she sits back in the bed and sets it up smiling sadly at Callie’s lock screen of the two of them, Sofia and Mark on one of their trips to the park. Seeing the name of the show, she almost laughs at it. Deciding to humour Callie, and Aria, she pressed play.

Watching the intro of three men walking through a windstorm surrounded by broken televisions and parts of newspapers in the rain, Arizona is confused. _What’s going on?_ She thinks to herself.

“G’day, my names Adam Hills…” The host starts to speak, introducing his co-hosts Josh and Alex, Arizona instantly notices that Alex has deformed hands. _So, that’s why they want me to watch this show…_

With nothing else to do, she settled down and started to watch…

\---

Ten hours later and Arizona realised she hadn’t moved all day, not that that was unusual now, but she hadn’t even had a drink. Pausing the show, she gets up, putting Callie’s iPad under her arm, she moves herself to the kitchen to heat up the food Callie left her.

Whilst it’s heating up, she thinks back to the show. She hadn’t laughed since the crash, but watching that show made her feel like her old self by laughing.

Obviously, Arizona knew that there are other amputees out there but locking herself away in her room away from the world, she refused to see that. But seeing the men and guests talk about the news as well as their disabilities. She had seen them do so many things, set one of Adam’s prosthetic leg on fire over a cricket result, sent one of Alex’s legs into space as well as writing the names of gold medallists from the Paralympics on a gold prosthetic.

She saw Alex without his leg and he seemed comfortable in himself; something she aspired to be. Though she had only lost her leg half a year ago, she hadn’t seen anyone who she could see herself represented in on television or in film and it felt good.

Taking her meal, she goes to sit down on the sofa, connecting the iPad so she could watch more of ‘The Last Leg’ as she ate. Before pressing play, she smiles as she ate Callie’s chicken piccata she reminisces on all the times Callie made this dish for her in the past like on the day after they had sex for the first time, after Sofia was home and the three of them ate together as Sofia slept, after they’d got married and on Sofia’s first birthday before they spent the night getting lost exploring each other’s bodies as they declared their love for each other.

Sighing, wondering how everything could have gone from being so wonderful with them both being so happy to everything being so awful because of one stupid plane. Continuing to eat, she presses play and starts to chuckle at what was in front of her.

Outside the flat, Callie hears something she wasn’t sure if she’d ever hear again: Arizona’s laughter. Leaning against the front door, she smiles, listening to the show and Arizona laughing, glad that Aria’s idea seems to be working. However, if Arizona being in a positive mood will remain the case when she enters the flat.

Taking a deep breath, she walks into the flat to collect some of Sofia’s extra clothes for tomorrow as she’s covered herself in her dinner at Meredith’s.

Hearing the front door open, Arizona looks up from the television, pausing it, before smiling lightly at Callie, causing the brunettes heart to flutter as it was the first time since the crash she’d seen her wife’s dimples.

“How was your day?” she asks softly, smiling back at the blonde.

“I’ve had worse” Arizona whispers, almost afraid to talk to her wife. “How was work?”

“There was a pretty nasty MVC so lots of broken bones to fix so it went pretty quickly as there was lots for me to do” Callie replies, heading to Sofia’s room to collect the clothes she came in for.

“Why are you going in there?” Arizona enquires “I thought Sof was at Zola’s?

“She is, but, she apparently managed to throw her dinner down what she was wearing so she needs extra clothes for tomorrow” Callie says, chuckling.

Smiling sadly, Arizona feels a pang of guilt for not being there for her daughter. Since the crash she had seen her daughter a total of five times and it pained her greatly. But she wasn’t well enough to be around her she kept telling herself even if she didn’t truly believe it. Realistically she knew she was just scared for her daughter to see her so broken, especially as she was learning to walk and Arizona had to do that too.

Lost in her thoughts, she hadn’t realised that Callie was heading out of the apartment.

“I’ll be round tomorrow to sort food, Sofia and clean ok?” Callie says, her voice laced with sadness.

Opening the door, she starts to walk out but is stopped by Arizona’s voice “Callie?” Arizona calls after her wife, causing the brunette to turn around. Taking a deep breath, she gathers all her courage before speaking again “Did you want to watch this episode with me?”

At that, Callie’s heart almost stopped. She had known just by hearing Arizona’s laugh through the door that her wife was feeling the best she had since the crash and that had been the most conversation they had engaged in since the crash that wasn’t arguing, but she wasn’t expecting this.

“Of course” she stutters, heading back into the apartment and closing the front door. Reaching the sofa and chairs facing the television, she becomes unsure of where to sit. Not wanting to make Arizona uncomfortable, she heads to sit on the chair closest to her wife as she feels sitting on the sofa might be a step to far for them.

However, she is surprised as just as she is about to sit, Arizona bunches up the blanket that is covering her lower body to allow space for Callie to sit. “Did you want to sit here?” She whispers, the nerves clear in her voice.

“If it’s ok with you” Callie softly replies.

When Arizona nods, Callie moves to sit next to her wife. As Arizona presses play, the two engage with the show on the screen, laughing lightly at the jokes.

Halfway through the show, Arizona’s hand snakes over and takes hold of Callie’s, which surprises her wife as well as herself. The two remained holding hands, both afraid to remove their own hand from the other’s hand as this was the most contact they had had since that dreaded crash.

At the end of the episode, the two women turn and smile at each other. “Thank you for this Calliope” Arizona says softly “I didn’t realise how much I needed this”

“It’s ok Arizona” Callie says, smiling at Arizona using her full name “I’m glad you enjoyed the show”

“Did you want to watch some more tomorrow?”

“Of course I would” Callie says pulling her hand away, as much as she doesn’t want to. Heading towards the door she turns around “Thank you for letting me join you tonight” she says smiling.

“Thank you for joining me” As Callie turns around to walk to the door “And Calliope?” Callie turns round “I’m sorry for everything, and I do love you. I’m sorry I just haven’t been showing it”

“It’s ok sweetie. And I love you too. Sleep well”

As Callie leaves the apartment, Arizona smiles. Things are finally looking brighter and she couldn’t be happier.


End file.
